1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device used for high current switching or the like.
2. Background Art
Patent Literature 1 discloses a semiconductor device with a contact electrode formed on a semiconductor element. The semiconductor element partially includes an unworked part where no element is formed. Since the unworked part is a non-current-carrying region, it does not generate heat. The semiconductor device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 restricts a maximum temperature of the semiconductor device by providing the unworked part that does not generate heat in a part of the semiconductor element.